


Firefly

by thegardenofyeeten



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Politics, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegardenofyeeten/pseuds/thegardenofyeeten
Summary: The fly that parked on Mike's head is not what it seems.
Relationships: Fly - Relationship, Mike Pence - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Firefly

He is known for homophobic beliefs, but they did not know about Fly. He was surefire that society would never even see an inkling of Fly's existence. It haunted him day in and day out. He paced around his room at night anxiously. Mike's wife slept beside his sweaty, trembling body. He thought of Fly all the time. His love for him, his laugh that melts like butter, his cute little groan he made when he would wake up, curled up in the blankets in the early morning, sunlight caressing his inhuman skin. Fly was so unlike anyone he had previously known in his life. Fly did not judge anyone, even when he first met Mikey and had to listen to his beliefs. He sat there, poker-faced, his legs crossed, leaning his elbows on the table. He subconsciously found it hard to speak as he stared at this man, with thick raven hair and a sharp jawline. The neutrality in his face and the calmness in his pose made him even more flustered inside. Fly always held himself high, needing no words to show the world not to cross him unjustly. Holding his shoulders tall and never averting the eyes. He spoke with no stutters, nervous voice inflictions, or uncertainty. His eyebrows were thick and messy, hair pushed out of his face behind his ears, his voice was so deep it was corpse-like. He donned a 5’clock shadow that Mike could not stop taking gulps of guilty glances at. He knew he was staring at him. Fly had seen it all before in many others. He was much older than Mike, but he did not know that yet. He did not intend to have any reason for him to need to know either. Heart sinking and anxiety swarmed in his chest every time he saw Fly. If he stared a little too long his heart would beat unsteadily, feeling unable to breathe. He would think about it too much only to feel less air. He felt weights sewn intricately into the skin between his lungs and ribs. Sometimes tears welled in his eyes with dread seizing him.  
He had met Fly during law school and thought of it as nothing but friendship. After all, he aimed to marry his girlfriend. There was no other option. He thought of what the world would do if they knew about Fly. If his wife knew or kids knew or if his political opponents knew. It mortified him. But, now they knew, at least a little bit.


End file.
